1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a control arrangement of an exercise equipment, and more particularly, to a control arrangement acting in concert with a portable electronic unit to create an extra personal exercise session.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, almost everyone has portable electronic devices, such as laptops, smart phones, tablet PCs, smart watches, mobile hard disks, PDA, etc. These are inseparable from the daily life. Therefore, all kinds of industry should try to find an important direction for a further application and expansion of these portable electronic devices,
Normally, an “electronic control panel” is applied to control the operation of all kinds of exercise apparatuses (such as electric fitness bikes, electric treadmills, electric ellipticals, electric rowers, etc.). These apparatuses can include a built-in management program to input the personal physiological parameters for acquiring a better exercise session, thereby assisting the operator to achieve an expected exercise effect and requirement. Generally, the “electronic control panel” is mounted on a specific exercise apparatus so that the operator can fulfill the so-called exercise management only at a specific place with a specific exercise apparatus. Once the operator is not located at the specific place or do not use the specific exercise apparatus, he has to get another exercise apparatus and to input his personal physiological parameters again to acquire the better exercise session suitable for him and to execute the so-called personal exercise management. As a result, much inconvenience is caused.